Deceit of the Wind
by Anaiko Saki
Summary: Inuyasha fanfic involving Kagura, IxK, MxS, SxK, the hunt for the jewel continues, but is everything what it seems? M for language. Undecided as far as Lemons go.
1. Division in the Camp

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its aforementioned characters. So far. Enjoy chapter one!!**

"SIT!"

The cry boomed out of the woodland with harsh surprise, followed by a sharp yelp.

Kagome stood with her arms crossed, tapping her fingers against her right forearm, annoyance written all over her face. The man she was glaring at was sat on his behind, snarling at her. He was there for the fourth time that day, and a patch of dirt was beginning to wear away with the almost constant impact.

"KAGOME!!" The man roared, his face and ears flushed a furious red. The girl raised one eyebrow, remaining in her stance.

"I TOLD you how I felt about hunting, Inuyasha. In fact, I gave you an**explicit warning** as to how I felt about hunting. I can understand a first break. Maybe even a second. BUT A FOURTH?"

Inuyasha grumbled and looked away from her, muttering under his breath. The small animal he had managed to grab had long since disappeared.

"It's not MY fault I want some damn variety SOME OF THE TIME. I'm fed up of those shitty little rice-balls Miroku makes, they're dry and they taste like CARDBOARD."

"SIT!" He yelped as he was forced further into the ground.

"KAGOME!!!" He yelled again. The others sat silently around the long burnt-out campfire. Miroku pushed his hands through his shaggy black hair. He couldn't be bothered tying it back. The other woman was absent-mindedly examining her Hiraikotsu, ignoring the tiny flame-haired demon scampering around beneath her.

It was still relatively early morning, and the air was warm from the gentle summer heat. The sun shone in long beams through the leafy green foliage, letting you see streaks of clear blue sky here and there. Their site was in a good clearing in the very heart of the forest, surrounded by thick trees with enough range to see and hear out of.

"YOU CANNOT HUNT INUYASHA. I ABSOLUTELY FORBID IT. YOU'RE NOT SOME AVERAGE WILD BEAST!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'LL EAT WHAT I DAMN WELL FEEL LIKE, AND I'M A HALF FUCKING DOG, DOGS HUNT, DOGS DO NOT EAT LITTLE BALLS OF FUCKING RICE!"

"EVERYONE ELSE PUTS UP WITH THEM!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL TOO POLITE TO TELL MIROKU WHAT A SHIT COOK HE IS!"

Miroku glanced up at the angry looking man. "Hey, enough of the insults bad boy, you can go hungry if you want, all the more food for the rest of us."

Inuyasha roared his anger and lashed out against Kagome's invisible hold on him. Kagome sighed.

"That doesn't work Inuyasha."

The man continued to thrash about, pulling at his long white hair and shouting curses at the trees around him. When he eventually calmed down, no one looked surprised.

Kagome regarded him impatiently. "Are we finished?" She inquired, looking directly into Inuyasha's now blood-red eyes. He said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." She finished, releasing the grip on his body, enabling him to jump up from the ground, swiping the mud and dirt from his Hakama. He looked challengingly around at everyone, who had all progressed to watching Kagome's and his argument with obvious fascination.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN AT?" he barked at Miroku, who continued to gaze at him with a calm expression.

"You know; if you simply did what Kagome asked of you in the first place, you probably wouldn't be so embarrassed right now."

"I'M NOT EMBARRASSED. FUCK OFF AND MAKE SOME MORE RICE-BALLS, MONK."

Miroku contemplated this. "I thought you rather liked my rice-balls."

"You can stick them up your arse," Inuyasha replied with contempt.

Miroku chuckled. "Well, at least I'd get some amusement when you ate them."

"KISAMA!" Inuyasha yelled, lunging for the bemused looking monk.

"SIIIIT!"

"AAAAAAH! Inuyasha yelped again as his necklace dragged him towards the ground, slamming him on his back.

He growled, as his back became instantly sore.

He quickly stood up, but avoided going near Miroku again. He went and occupied the space on the log next to Shippo, making a heavy thump and forcing it to wobble, causing Shippo to lurch from his seat, the kitsune's little arms flailing as his body hit softly on the ground, his voice making a little 'oof' sound. Inuyasha glanced down and laughed at the fox demon, who was now turned a bright shade of umber.

"INUYASHA!" Sango snapped, scooping up the little fox demon in her hand and setting him back on his original place, glaring at the Hanyou.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, glancing over at his battered-looking Tetsusaiga, which was lying on the ground a few yards in front of him, the blade caked with mud.

"You know what," Sango rebutted, stroking Shippo's soft red hair as he cuddled up next to the slayer. "Just because I'm your friend, TECHNICALLY, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh please Sang- AAAAAH!!"

The pale white skin of his left cheek turned a hot shade of red as Sango's slap sent his head snapping the other way. He whipped his head round and looked her up and down.

"I'd punch you back if you weren't a girl." He said, bringing a hand up to sooth his stinging cheek. "It didn't even hurt."

Sango growled and her fist clenched around her Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha maintained his icy stare and tensed all his muscles, preparing to pounce. The air was thick with silence and tension.

"Um... sorry to interrupt you folks..."

Miroku stepped gingerly into the small space between the two. "Not meaning to intervene or anything... but I couldn't help noticing some slight – "

Sango grabbed his ear and pinched the top of it, hard. Miroku gasped and bent down on one knee.

"We're a little busy right now Miroku, if you please." Miroku's knee ground painfully into the dirt beneath him. Even Shippo stepped away from her. Sango was scary when she was angry.

"Sango."

The new voice cut the tension like a knife. Sango glanced sideways at the person of whom it came. Kagome stood in the centre of the clearing, clutching her bow and arrow.

"Break it up, we have stuff to do."

Kagome stared at Sango. Inside, she was shaking like a leaf. She'd never stood up to Sango before. People hardly ever dared.

Sango turned her head fully from Inuyasha. She breathed deeply. She disliked being spoken down to by this younger girl, but she was right.

"You're right." She admitted, staring up at the brown-eyed girl. "There are better things to do than waste my time on this pathetic half-breed."

Inuyasha snarled loudly and leapt up, Miroku jumping up to follow immediately and restraining him. The monk glared angrily at Sango. _Now look what you've done_, he mouthed in annoyance at his partner. Sango glared icily at him, before she threw down her boomerang and stormed off into the woods, obviously in no mood to talk further.

Inuyasha was fuming. "THAT BITCH! THAT FUCKING BITCH! SHE CALLED ME A HALF-BREED. I OUGHT TO RIP HER FUCKING THROAT OUT!"

Miroku struggled hard to restrain him. "You know what she's like Inuyasha, she didn't mean – "

"WELL THEN WHAT DID SHE MEAN."

He stopped struggling and ripped himself from Miroku's grip. He roared and punched his hand into a nearby tree. The sound echoed around the entire forest. Miroku didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha..."

"WHAT KAGOME." The half-demon snapped his body round to look at the human girl standing before him.

"You know she doesn't think that." Kagome said quietly. "You know she doesn't."

Inuyasha's breathing was rapid, but she could tell he was calming down.

"She still said it."

"It's Sango. She'll say anything to hurt your feelings. Please don't fight." Her voice became gentle, and Inuyasha looked at her.

_Aw, Man, _he thought.

"Hmph. We'll see." He said, turning off and storming the opposite direction towards the lake.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, two people were walking side-by-side. None of them said a single word to each other.

The first, a tall, strong looking man with long black hair, was walking ahead with an angry expression on his face. The second, a younger girl, with black hair and fiery red pupils, glided along behind him, a single fan tucked into her kimono. No words were exchanged and for good reason.

_Kagura has lost the infidels_, Naraku thought in a hostile tone. He glanced backwards at the girl. Her face showed nothing; the same as her heart. He snarled and stared ahead again. They were nearing the camp.

Suddenly, from behind him, a gust of cold wind seared down his robe. He shivered violently and whipped round to hit the insolent little bitch, but she was gone. He immediately turned his face skyward. He was just in time to see Kagura flying off through the trees.

"KAGURA!" He roared, incensed at her insolence. There was, of course, no point. She wouldn't return. At least she would have the camp prepared when he got there. Or her side, but he doubted her rebelliousness would stretch so far. He could kill her in an instant and she knew it.

He recalled the past week's incident. He had sent Kagura out to find the group and recover the most recent shard they had found. She'd known where they were. It wasn't hard. He'd known the exact moment when she failed. He caught glimpses of the battle that had ensued between her and Inuyasha. A quick slash of a sword; blood dripping on the floor.

He cursed her and himself for their weakness. They wouldn't normally set up camp so early, but he needed to form a plan for himself. He would send Kagura out on a scouting mission; to find where they were.

Soon, they would be one step closer to recovering the sacred jewel. He smirked into himself before looking into the wind. There was another part of the plan which she didn't yet know of. He had no intention of telling her, either.

He smiled sadistically.

_Oh yes_, he thought into himself, _you will prove rather more useful than you could ever imagine. _


	2. Losing Yourself

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any characters because I'm a poor girl trying to make her living WRITING HERE, gah.

"Hey Kagome, do you think Sango really meant what she said?"

Miroku and Kagome were sat around the campfire site. It was early afternoon. None of them had spoken much since Inuyasha and Sango had gone storming off into the forest. They were both worried about their counterparts.

"I don't know... I mean... Sango's the type to say what she thinks, but she's never said anything that deliberately hurtful before."

She looked over at Miroku, who had already finished his share of rice balls and was reaching over to grab another couple. She quirked her brow.

"You know, you could at least save one."

Miroku glanced back at her, surprised. "I have; I've put five in Sango's little box over there."

"I meant for Inuyasha."

Miroku scowled. "Why the hell should I after the way he denounced me like that. _I'm too good for Miroku's humble cooking, blah blah blah."_

Kagome shrugged. "Besides," Miroku continued. "Why do you think he went to the lake. He'll probably have had his fair share of fish by now."

Kagome thought about this. "Maybe," she replied, "but I doubt it unless he enjoys getting his butt smacked continually on the ground."

Miroku silently agreed, munching furtively on his food. "I guess so," he complied. "But still, you know what he's like. Stubborn as an ass."

The air was hot with the summer heat. The sun had reached its peak point in the sky, and even the gentle breeze wafting from the south did nothing to disperse it. The sky was a clear blue, no cloud to be seen for miles. Kagome glanced upwards.

"It's a good day for travelling today." She heard Miroku's groans of disagreement despite his efforts to stifle them. He looked at her pleadingly.

"Aw, come on Kagome! It's sooo hot. Can't we stay here for just one more day?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha can't afford another battle like that again. We have too much at stake here. Kagura may have failed last time, but Naraku will be planning something even better this time. And this time, there won't be any mistakes."

The mood had grown suddenly sombre. Miroku remembered the state of his friend as he had dragged himself from out of the woods. He shivered. It had been some damage. He didn't want to think of what Kagura must have gotten.

He didn't say anything else.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, a small form was zipping high over the trees, the wind blowing her black hair straight behind her. The air was not cold as it streamed past her shoulders and through her hair, washing over her face. It felt calm, tranquil, serene. Best of all it was quiet. Never was a word exchanged between her and Naraku, but the silence contained no peace. She always felt like she was waiting for something around him. Waiting for him to strike.

She shook her head clear of these thoughts and looked down into the mass of leafy trees below. She thought this was what it would be like. To be free, like the wind. She wondered what kind of wind she was. A playful wind, maybe. A gentle wind. A strong current of gushing wind. She didn't know. Nor did she care. All she cared about was being able to escape from Naraku for some good clear hours.

It had been a risky attempt. By all accounts he probably should have killed her for her insolence. He carried her heart within her, and how she hated it. She could never be free to love; to hate; to be truly happy. She knew Naraku knew about her feelings towards him. She didn't know what kept him from murdering her & she didn't think she wanted to. Naraku's thoughts were never pure, and never simple.

She glanced ahead of her. She could remember the site where Naraku had insisted on staying. It was less than a hundred metres in front of her. She looked down sadly and slowed herself, floating down like a leaf through the trees, before coming to rest gently on the ground. She looked around her. Naraku would expect her to have something prepared for when he got there. It was a quality she despised herself for, but even she did not have the audacity to disobey him twice. She sighed to herself, before beginning to unpack their bags.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting at the lake. He'd tried to catch some fish, but he'd ended up getting a handful of slippery moss. His mind was restless.

Too much had happened to him in the past week or so. The battle with Kagura, his injuries, constant fighting with Kagome and other members of the group. He didn't want to fight them, but they just didn't understand him. These beads – he glanced down – they were so subjugating. He felt weak with them around his neck. He couldn't be himself, for he was always under someone's control. Such control terrified him, though he would never admit that to anyone but himself. He was Inuyasha, he was part-demon! He despised himself for any control held over him, even if it was by someone as gentle as Kagome.

And then what Sango had said...

Waste my time on this pathetic half-breed... 

It had stung like nothing he'd ever felt. It had stung his heart. He had been called a 'half-breed' before. Of course, it was second nature to him. Humans despised his Yokai heritage, demons looked down on his Human side. He had managed to slowly build a defence mechanism against it, which usually consisted of smashing the person's nose into his fist. But his friend.

He'd known Sango could be spiteful, but not this spiteful. She'd known his weakness, and she'd targeted it deliberately. And it worked. No matter how strong Inuyasha's wall was, he could never build it strong enough. It had been shattered, and it was painful. Inuyasha hated how he was feeling at that moment. Physical pain wasn't the same as emotional pain. You could mend physical weakness with bandages and poultices, but emotional pain was not as easily fixed. There was no ointment strong enough, no bandage thick enough.

He looked at his reflection in the lake. Was Sango right? Was he really just a pathetic half-breed?

A sudden well of anguish rose to the surface and he punched the surface of the water, sending his reflected image rippling into a thousand tiny pieces. He looked away, fighting off the long-awaited tears.

_I must not cry, I must not cry, I must not cry, I must not cry..._

He repeated these words inwardly to himself, a mantra meant to calm but instead working himself into more angst. Demons do not cry... but humans do. He was torn between two sides of himself.

He put his head in his hands and tried to breathe deeply. He remembered because this is what his father used to do. He could barely remember his father, but sometimes he could just remember the little things, the scraps of memory that his mind had managed to preserve.

He remembered his mother too. Remembered her more than his father. One day, when no other children would play with him, she bent down and cried. Inuyasha had since realised that she cried for him, cried for the discrimination he would suffer.

He wondered if she was crying now.

He looked up at the clear blue sky. Sometimes, at night, he thought some stars shone brighter than others. When he was younger, he'd pretended they were his parents, shining down on him. Now he liked to think he'd given up on this myth, but sometimes he still remembered it. He still knew the comfort it offered him. None of the others knew about this. It was his little secret. Something that they couldn't know, that they couldn't understand.

Kagome still had her family. Miroku had Mushin, which, although it was not pure family, it was still family to a certain degree. Even Sango had Kohaku. Inuyasha had nobody.

He lifted his head from his hands and stared across the lake. He'd given a minimal amount of thought to where the others were and what they were doing, and now he wondered what Sango might be doing. Probably blaming everything on Inuyasha, as was her custom.

Inuyasha had no way of telling the time, but estimated it at around early afternoon. He should probably be getting back, ignoring the fact that he most certainly didn't want to. He stood up, although not before involuntarily turning back to look at the lake once more, before turning away to walk to the camp.

* * *

Back in the other side of the forest, the solitary black-haired figure walked with determination in his eyes. In this forest, and for the fact he was alone, it was surprisingly easy to concentrate and relax a little bit. Of course he would never completely relax, but not having Kagura around was like a release from a vice.

When she was around, he was always on the guard, stealing glimpses into her heart, checking on her feelings for him. Pointless, considering her well-known hatred towards him, but it was a natural reflex. When she wasn't here, he didn't have to think about her. He hadn't been thinking about her much since she left. He hadn't really been concentrating on anything to do with her.

He had been thinking of something completely different. The group of 'infidels' that Kagura had managed to lose. Trying to work out their weaknesses, going through aspects of their personality. Having processed the Houshi and the girl they called 'Kagome', he was now thinking of Inuyasha.

He was a half-demon, but he didn't know what that meant to the Hanyou, so he had discounted it almost immediately. Fire-rats' cloak, annoyingly strong, fireproof, although he rarely used fire in his attacks. Tetsusaiga, which only transformed when he was protecting humans, which was great annoyance, as Naraku was often resorting to attacking humans. He still had a burn from the Tetsusaiga. Claws, not a defining factor, could easily be beaten.

Emotional weaknesses; Naraku thought he could detect some emotional soft spots for the girl, Kagome. He could use that to his advantage. Not close to Sesshomaru, so useless. All other members of his family deceased.

Driving force of the group, could use him to take away morale. Then he thought that was useless, considering the strong spirits of the rest of the group.

He quickly moved on to the last important member in his list. The demon-slayer. He remembered her name, Sango. He knew her brother, Kohaku, very well indeed. He smiled. He knew this was a very big weakness indeed. She would try to save her brother at all costs.

It comes at a price, though, he thought to himself. She was an experienced demon-slayer when he first met her, how would she be now?

He scowled as he remembered how his aura had been absorbed by her Hiraikotsu next time they met. He would have to find some way of getting rid of it. It's material made it indestructible, so destruction was out of the question.

"Use the boy..." He pondered aloud to himself. He processed the rest of her weaknesses and strengths. Friends with the group, no incredibly strong attachments –

He was stopped dead in his tracks by the sound of leaves being thrashed to one side. He darted behind a tree. He heard what sounded like a blade snipe through the bushes and trees, and risked a peek from behind the tree-trunk.

He gasped in pleasure. It was none other than the demon-slayer. What was she doing so far out of reach from her companions? He wondered this, and then forgot about it, concluding that it simply did not matter.

He watched her some more as she fought to free herself from the tangle of leaves and thick roots. She ripped herself out of the last grasp and seemingly fell into the path he had just been walking in. She brushed herself down. He noticed she was not wearing her slayer attire. This was good, he was thinking to himself.

She held the Hiraikotsu in one hand. He scowled again. How would he get it out of her hands?

He didn't even have to plan. She set it down on the ground, muttering angrily. He heard her call someone stupid and turned her back to him unconsciously, pulling her hair tighter in its hold.

_What a foolish girl_, Naraku thought to himself. _She's a demon warrior, she should know never to let her guard down. _

Nevertheless, Naraku knew he would never get a more perfect chance to get his hands on her. He smirked to himself.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Nobody so much as looked at Inuyasha as he made his way back into the site. He didn't mind that, he didn't really want to talk to anyone, he'd only come back for pure reasoning.

He glanced around. Miroku was cleaning his Kazana, and Kagome was busy packing her small belongings, seemingly. He could see no sign of Sango.

His brow furrowed. She liked to sulk but now she was just taking the piss._Well_, he thought to himself, _better to leave her to her own childishness, I have stuff to do_. He surprised himself by his seemingly mature attitude towards Sango. Usually he would have ran through a list of exactly why she sucked in his mind. Now he just didn't even want to think about her.

He went and sat next to the monk. Miroku glanced at him and Inuyasha saw the faint traces of a scowl.

"You finally deemed yourself worthy of my 'shitty cooking' then, Hanyou." Inuyasha glared at him.

"I wouldn't eat that horse-shit if you paid me, monk." He saw Miroku chuckle faintly.

"There are some rice-balls over there. I didn't want to save them for you, but Kagome did, so be thankful when you don't fall over from exhaustion."

Inuyasha looked at the small serving of rice-balls, and then at Kagome, who had turned to watch him and Miroku. He noticed the tips of her ears go red and she turned around quickly. Inuyasha realised he was gawping, and quickly grabbed the serving and popped one in his mouth.

"I wouldn't eat it if I wasn't starving." He replied to Miroku, not even bothering to look at him.

"OK Inuyasha..." Miroku laughed to himself. Inuyasha heard him and hit him on the back. Miroku coughed and spluttered a load of rice out onto his just-cleaned kazana.

Miroku turned around to slowly glare at his friend. "You bloody bastard," he laughed and proceeded to punch Inuyasha in the stomach, winding him and forcing him to spit out his own food.

They both started laughing and Kagome turned around again to stare. Inuyasha noticed her and stopped laughing for a second, but Miroku's laughter was infectious and he couldn't help himself.

When they had calmed down, Inuyasha asked Miroku were he thought Sango had disappeared to.

"Who knows," Miroku said, although her absence was obviously bothering him. "It's not wise to interfere with Sango when she's angry, man. Been there, done that."

Inuyasha looked at him flatly.

"Maybe if you didn't try to feel up her ass so much she wouldn't get so grumpy."

Miroku laughed. "I don't care what you say, I think she is HOT."

Inuyasha winced and pushed Miroku in the side. "You are a disgrace to your Houshi name, monk. Hentai."

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, probably, but I don't see you complaining." Inuyasha nodded in agreement and they both fell silent as they finished off their lunch.

Miroku nudged Inuyasha in the side.

"Hey man, don't tell me I'm hentai. I see you eyeing up Kagome when you think I'm not looking."

"I do not," Inuyasha replied, even though there was a slight pink tinge gracing his features.

"You're blushing."

"I'm just hot."

"That's what Kagome says."

Inuyasha pushed Miroku off his seat this time and watched with obvious pleasure as Miroku landed on the dirt with a hard thud. It was now progressing into full-fledged afternoon. They would probably have to go soon.

"Shut up, monk, just because you have a thing for the perverted side of life doesn't mean I do."

Miroku was sat on the ground, rubbing the dirt from his royal blue robe. He looked up at Inuyasha.

"I never said you did; but you obviously like her. Why don't you just show her?" Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows.

"Sure, because that works all the time for you and Sango." Miroku blushed.

"At least we admit to liking each other. You're both to stubborn to admit anything."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "You don't even know that I like her, so why are we having this conversation?"

Miroku grinned.

"She's staring at you."

Inuyasha snapped his head around to just see Kagome's head disappearing in the opposite direction, her bright red face hidden behind a flurry of black hair.

Inuyasha gazed for a couple of seconds in her direction, before being snapped out of his daze by Miroku's voice.

"SEE! At the mere MENTION of her name you turn to her!" Inuyasha's face went a furious shade of beetroot.

"Only because you said she was **staring**..."

"Yeah, and you LIKE the fact she stares at you. Admit it. You like her."

"I do not."

"You do."

"I do NOT."

"You DO."

Inuyasha glared at the monk, contemplating throwing his cooking back in his face, literally, before deciding better of it, and standing up to walk over to Kagome.

"SEE WHERE YOU'RE GOING? YOU'RE A MAN POSSESSED!" Inuyasha ignored the annoying monk's voice and tapped Kagome on the shoulder when he reached her.

She jumped and turned around, her face tinged a light shade of pink. Inuyasha felt his cheeks heating up as well.

"Uh... Um... do you know where Sango is?"

Kagome looked at him with a shocked expression, then seemed to snap out of it.

"Um... No... do you?"

"No... I was just wondering if you did..."

They stood in silence for a moment. Inuyasha nodded. "Well... um... thanks anyway... you look nice today..."

He didn't know where THAT part came from. He turned away quickly and hurried back towards the monk. Kagome looked after him. "He said I looked nice.." she whispered. She blushed furiously and smiled shyly, watching as he made his way back to Miroku.

Inuyasha sat down. To his sheer annoyance, he was shaking.

He pointed to the monk. "That... that just there. That was YOUR fault." Miroku looked extremely surprised.

"MY FAULT. It's not my fault you're in love with her, if I were you I'd just – "

"Shut up." Inuyasha silenced Miroku with his hand. He sniffed in the air. Something was burning. Something was burning fast and it was headed towards them.

"Kagome, Miroku, we need to go." He shouted, dragging himself up and running to Kagome, pulling her with him.

"But Sango's not here yet!" Yelled Miroku, trailing after the pair.

Inuyasha looked back. "NOW!" He roared. "WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" He could hear the burning getting louder, crackling and licking at the trees.

He grabbed Miroku by the scruff of his robe and started to drag him with him, running as fast as he could out of their clearing. A few seconds later, where Miroku had just been standing, a tree caught fire and keeled over into the bare patch of wood. The smoke was stagnant and thick.

Kagome screamed and Inuyasha dragged her and the monk behind him, going too fast for their feet to follow properly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "What's happening to us!"

"I don't know!" Inuyasha yelled back. He kept running, but the fire kept following.

"What about Sango!" Miroku cried, trying to look back at their flaming site. "We can't leave Sango!"

"WE HAVE TO!" Inuyasha roared, not letting up on his fierce hold.

More trees were falling around them, their leaves engulfed in flames and the wood turning black and dry with the fire.

"SANGO!" Miroku cried out. "SANGO!!!"

At that moment, the tree in front of them started to keel over. Inuyasha skidded to a halt, trying to turn the other way. The path was enveloped by smoke, they'd die of suffocation or crushed bones. He looked desperately for a way out. Smoke was getting in his eyes. He heard Miroku's anguished cries for his lover and Kagome's screams of terror.

Inuyasha felt a sudden weight hit him on the side and the three bodies careered to the side, before he felt an icy cold feeling wash over him. He realised they were in the water. They fell deeper and deeper. He looked up to where the light was, and then at his two friends. They both looked asleep. The smoke had gotten to them.

The water was disturbingly calm. He could hear nothing, a significant distance from the chaos and deafening noise that had closed over them just a few seconds before.

He tried to swim up to the surface with Kagome and Miroku, but he had no strength left in his body. He felt tired and cold. He could feel his grip on the two bodies lessening.

Everything went black.

**Oooh. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
